Long Weekend Off
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Zoe tries to deal with the news of the timeline change after Jack tells her the truth. She also meddles in Jo and Zane's relationship. Set post "Omega Girls". Jo/Zane, references to Zoe/Zane


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Zoe Carter sat and listened to her father tell her about the timeline change. It was a little surprising, but not all that much. This was Eureka, after all. Stranger things had happened – Like today, when Beverly had taken over Allison's body. But that's when the thought hit her. "I hurt Jo so much, didn't I? When I started dating Zane?"<p>

Jack winced. "Yes, you did, but it was completely unintentional. She never meant to hurt you, Zo. She even tried to back away for a little while and convince herself that she and Zane would never work. But it happened."

"I need to go talk to her and tell her that I'm sorry!" Zoe was feeling kind of guilty, although she had no clue why. She shouldn't feel guilty since she hadn't known about what her father and friends were going through, but she couldn't help but feel this way.

"She and Zane are probably together right now. I know Jo was worried about him."

"Dad, that doesn't matter. Just as long as they're not having sex, anyway. I don't want to walk in on that." Her mind made up, a determined Zoe left S.A.R.A.H. and headed over to Zane's, where she knew Jo was currently was. She knocked on his door and Jo answered.

"You're here!" Jo was shocked. She hadn't expected to see Zoe until she sneaked back into S.A.R.A.H. in the morning.

"Yup, I'm here. Where's Zane?"

"He's in the shower and should be out in a few minutes." Jo was floundering, unsure what to do with the fact that Zoe had showed up. She hadn't expected this at all.

"Okay then. Let's sit down and talk. I know now. Dad told me the truth about going back in time to 1947 and how the timeline changed when you got back."

Jo wasn't surprised. Jack had been torn about telling his daughter the truth for a while now. "I'm so sorry, Zoe! I would have said something about Zane sooner if I could, but we were all worried."

"Don't worry about it. I think I need to apologize here. Why didn't you say anything? You could have just mentioned that you liked Zane and I would have backed off. I told you before; you're like my sister, Jo."

Jo bit one of her fingernails. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I ended up doing it anyway. I was convinced Zane and I would never happen again, especially after you two ended up together."

Zoe interrupted her. "It was just a crush. I'm sure Zane told you that as well. And yes, I know I was upset earlier, but it was mostly because you went behind my back. And hey, our fight now makes sense! I was pretty confused."

Jo laughed despite herself as Zane stepped into the living room. His eyes widened at seeing Jo and Zoe. "So, what's up?"

"Carter told Zoe the truth, and we were just talking about it," Jo explained to her boyfriend. She smiled at him.

"Oh. That's good then, I guess. Sorry, Zoe. I should have had the guts to tell you earlier."

This time, Zoe was shocked. "Wow. Congratulations, Jo. I think you've made him a better man."

Jo blushed. "He's still a pain in my ass, but I don't mind it so much." She choked back the "I love him" she wanted to say. It was too soon for that, and besides, Zane probably didn't feel the same way. At least, not yet. Hopefully, he would love her again someday soon.

Zoe's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling about where Jo's thoughts had headed, and she was now going to play matchmaker. Even though Jo and Zane were clearly together, they clearly hadn't talked all that much about their relationship and the timeline change. "Zane, why don't you go somewhere and leave us alone so we can talk?"

"Are you kicking me out of my own apartment?"

"Yes, I am. Now go or I'll sic Jo on you."

"Fine! But this isn't over." Without thinking, Zane leaned down and kissed Jo before leaving the apartment. He just stayed outside of the door and eavesdropped on Jo and Zoe's conversation.

"He's probably eavesdropping, but oh well. He can hear this too," Zoe whispered. She and Jo both giggled before the conversation took another serious turn.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"The fact that Zane is head over heels in love with you, for one."

"What? Zoe, no!"

"Of course he is. He looks at you like my dad looks at Allison. And it's adorable. I have no clue why I didn't notice it before, but whatever. And you love him, too."

"Yeah, I do." Jo was reluctant to admit it, but it was the truth.

"There you go. Somehow, you two fit. You're meant for each other." Zoe beamed her as the door opened again and Zane stepped through.

"Did you mean it, Jo Jo? Do you love me?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I love you, too. And I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did. The past two months have been pretty fun, Lupo."

Jo responded by leaping up and hugging her boyfriend. She buried her face in his chest and cried for a few minutes. Zane rubbed her back until the tears stopped. "Sorry, slight overreaction. Months of pent up crap I haven't been dealing with."

Zoe was trying to hold back tears herself. "It's okay. Now stop or you're going to make me cry, too!"

"Thanks for being so understanding, Zo." This time, Jo and Zoe hugged.

"No problem. But I am calling maid of honor at your wedding. And don't you dare try to tell me it's too soon, because I doubt that!"

Zoe went home smiling. Her job here was done. Jo and Zane probably still had a few issues to work through, but at least they were now on the same page and happy. She had done really well at playing matchmaker.

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Allison when she stepped through S.A.R.A.H.

"I just got Jo and Zane to admit they love each other and he is so going to propose to her soon. I have a feeling."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Actually, Jack had a feeling his daughter was right, but he didn't mention that to her.

She nodded. "Yup, I did. I already called maid of honor at their wedding. It's only a matter of time until he proposes."

Zoe went to bed happy that night. She ended up accomplishing a lot in her long weekend off from school, something she was very proud of.


End file.
